Wings
by Roos
Summary: It hurt. Every little movement hurt. Something moved. Underneath the skin. She screamed again. Something was in there. Moving just below the skin. And it wanted out. It was coming out. Now....
1. Default Chapter

It hurt.

Every little movement hurt.

Her upperback was swolen and hard. It was like her spine was splitting. And not in a nice way. The skin was red. Strained. Glowing with fever. The swelling on her back was growing. She screamed again.

Bodyspitting pain.

Thats what it felt like. Her body splitting in at least two parts. Something moved.

Underneath the skin.

She screamed again. Her voice becoming hoarce from the screaming. They were spongeing her back, trying to cool her burning skin. She barely noticed. Her attention focused on nothing but the soulsplitting pain on her back. Her companions worried. Asking if she was okay. Asking what the hell was happening. She didn't know.

The skin moved again.

Another backspitting painattack. Another shilling scream.

Something was in there.

Something that was hurting her.

Causing her pain.

Moving.

Moving just below the skin.

It moved again.

Followed by another scream.

The screams were getting worse. More frequent.

The thing that was under her skin wanted out.

And it was coming out.

Nothing they could do about it. She screamed again. She ripped her shirt off. Wanting to cool her aching skin.

They could see it moving.

Underneath the skin.

Thin lines of blood were beginning to appear.

The skin was breaking.

Tearing under the pressure.

The thing wanted out.

Something forced her to stand up. Her companions rushing to stop her. Hold her down. Comfort her.

"No. Help." She wisperd.

Hoarce, nearly not understandable. But they heard. They helped her up. Holding her weight. She screamed again.

The pain was becoming unbarable.

The blood on her back was increasing. The lines getting bigger. The skin stretched to the point of bursting.

It moved again.

It wanted out and it was coming out. NOW!

A bloodshilling scream.

It exploded.

Her back exploded in a huge burst of blood, puss, pieces of skin and things.

It splatted everywhere. The walls, the ground, the people.

All was covered in bodily fluids.

The thing busted out of her back, semely connected to her spine. Covered in blood and the yellowish puss.

It was long.

Very long.

Silver white peeking beneath the blood and puss.

Featherlike.

Spreading from one wall to the other. Her companions were in shocked awe.

Wings.

They were wings.

She had wings.

:: You like it? Are you getting Idea's? It's yours if you want toâ. Just send me an email::

This is a repost by the way. FF just deleted it for no reason. I didn't even notice until a couple of minutes ago. My reviews! Oh no! Evil FFââ. My precious reviewsâ. Curse themâ. We hates themâ.. Evil FF tooks it away from usâ. They must payâ.. They will payâ..

blinks

Oh wellâ. Hope you like it!! Ja Ne Minna!

Grz Aria-Chan


	2. Wings?

Hina-Chan:

Hahahaha, loved your review! Glad you liked it. It's because of you that I decided to write another chapter :). Don't know yet what I will write but I'll just go with the flow. Thanks again smiles.

It was out.

Finally.

Relief coursed through her.

Her energy left her.

She slumped forward.

Hands caught her before she reached the ground.

Her wings brushed the ground. Her blood, pus and pieces of her skin were everywhere. The walls, the ground, her wings, her companions. Dripping and slowly drying.

She didn't have any energy left. Slowly slipping away.

Sesshoumaru lowered her to the ground. She gently smiled at him and became unconscious. Softly he demanded cloth, water and some clothes. He looked at her wings. The feathers were a mess but he could see the shiny white colour shining through the blood and pus. He was still wondering what had happened. It was about a month ago that he saw her rubbing her shoulders with a hint off pain on her face. When it became clear that something was forming under her skinâ.

The elderly Miko and the taijia approached him with what he asked for. Luckily he had send Rin and Shippou away when the screams started so they weren't around to see the Miko's back bursting open when her wings came out. Ah yes, the wingsâ. How could she grow wings? She was human, was she not? He looked at her while her female companions began to clean up the mess. The elderly Miko turned to him and asked him to leave because they were going to change her clothes. He stood and with a last glance at the not so human Miko he left.

Freedom.

Freedom in every sense of the word.

Totally.

Free.

The wind touched the feathers.

Messing up her hair.

Her clothes were swaying in the wind.

She was gliding through the air.

Never had she felt like this.

Sure she had flown with Sesshoumaru on his cloud one time but this was _nothing_ like that.

It was like the world was at her feet.

Bowing towards her.

Untouchable.

She felt she could do anything, would do anything, just to fly like this forever.

Up in the clouds.

Flying with the birds.

Touch heavenâ.

It was fantastic.

People from the village stopped what they were doing and stared at her in awe.

Her silvery white wings were glittering in the sunlight. Making them seem like crystallised air with a silver gleam.

She looked like an angel.

Heavens gift.

Untouchedâ..

Untaintedâ.

Unrealâ.

An apparitionâ.

Just,

Beautifulâ.

I know its short but I kinda like it. It was a nice place to finish as well. Hope you like it too. Oh yes, I had some reviews on my note at the end of the first chapter. Some people thought that it was a shame that I would give this idea away to anybody who would ask, but that was not what I meant. I am a muse, I like to be an inspiration to other writers. Okay, I posted this also for the fun of it, but it was bugging me for a time until I decided to write it down but I posted it here so that maybe I could inspire somebody to write a story where Kagome has wings or something that has got to do with this. I would like to read it. So I will not be giving this away or anything like that, I will keep it but if someone wants to use it for a story, they are welcome to do so, if they tell me :)

For more info see my profile. For those who reviewed, thank you very much, I wasn't expecting it and it was a nice surprise.

Ja Ne

Grz Aria-Chan

By the wayâ. Thanks Gil :D


	3. Not On Your Own

mutters Evil idea's...... Stalking me..... headache.... Can't leave me alone.... Not one second..... Evil... AND YES I'M SANE, YOU DOUBT THAT??....... eh.... Heh heh.... Sorry.... I'll just leave you with the story.... ;)

It was a month ago. A hard month for Kagome. It was difficult to get used to two things sticking out of your back. In the beginning they wouldn't retract behind her back. They were really stiff, moist and heavy. So heavy that it took a week for her to gather the strength to stand up. And that was only because Sesshoumaru helped her. Not very willingly of course, but Keade can be very persuasive when she wants to be. He carried her outside and put her on the grass in the sun. After about two hours, when it was time to go inside, she noticed that her wings were much lighter and dry. Her back was still a bit sore though. A couple of day's after that she went outside when everybody was sleeping. They were babying her since her wings came out and she wasn't allowed to do anything. She felt restless and wanted to try to fly.

It was a clear sky.

There was a crescent moon and the sky was sparkling with stars.

A cool breeze played with her hair and her Miko clothes.

She stretched her wings from behind her back. Since the day they were completely dry, they folded automatically behind her back.

The wind caressed her feathers.

When her wings where unfolded they were about 5 meters. Each.

She walked into the clearing by the well. She walked up to the well and looked down into its black depths.

She visited her family yesterday.

Her grandfather was, for ones to shocked to speak. His eyes big and he was mumbling incoherently. Her brother was at first staring at her in awe, then became ecstatic and hyperactive so she had to pry him of her wings with a stick. When she then turned to her mother she was shocked with the expression on her mothers face. She was looking in shock and awe, much like the villagers had when they first saw her, but that wasn't all, she was also looking at her with a bit of fear.

Fear?

What for?

"Okaa-san?"

Whatever her mother was thinking, she snapped out of it and focused on her daughter. She smiled and walked over to pet her feathers. After that was done she said: "Welcome home Kagome. Tell me what happened over dinner. Would you like some oden?" That was her mother. But her first reaction to her wings still bothered her.

Kagome looked around the clearing and opened her senses to see if something was there.

She walked to the open space of the clearing and spread her wings again. She then became completely still. Concentrating on the air around her. A tendril of air began to circle her. When the air settled down again she looked at her wings and moved them up and down a bit in synchronisation.

The movement of her wings caused the grass to lie flat against the ground because of the wind they created. She moved her wings down with a bit more force every time and the wind picked up. She tried to move her wings faster and faster but the bones in her back, who were not yet used to the strain that the movement put on them protested and had her falling forward in again back splitting pain.

She almost screamed again as the familiar pain coursed through her.

Despite the pain she smiled when she felt strong arms wrapping around her, effectively stopping her fall and lifting her up into a muscled chest. Bright suns shined disapprovingly down on her.

"I thought you were told to not strain yourself until you were well?"

She smiled a half smile while she hissed in pain when she folded her wings behind her back.

The action soothed the pain a bit. But not much.

"I thought you were sleeping?"

It sounded hopeful and even to her ears like a diversion to get him of the subject.

He lifted a perfectly sculptured eyebrow. She looked away from his eyes.

"I need little sleep."

He looked at her for a moment and narrowed his eyes at the pain still evident on her face.

He put his hand under her shin and lifted her head so she was forced to look him in the eyes.

In an emotionless voice came one word.

"Explain."

She fidgeted under his piercing gaze.

"I needed some fresh air."

Okay, that is partially true.

He just looked at her.

She tried to look away but he held her head in place.

"I was restless."

Also partially true.

He still looked at her emotionless.

Then he said.

"I do not appreciate it when one of my mates sneaks off to try things on her own when I specifically said that she wasn't allowed, then lies to me..."

Kagome sputtered. He let go of her face but still held her eyes with his.

"Not telling the whole truth is almost the same Kagome. You did not tell me you wanted to try to fly and sneaked away from your mates because of it to avoid punishment when we discovered your intentions."

She looked down and bit her lip in silent agreement.

He took her face in both hands... His arm grew back on there mating night when the bond between the three of them was made and enhanced by her Miko powers.

He lifted her head again and freed her lips from between her teeth with his and soothed them with his tongue.

She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Don't do that." He whispered against her lips.

"Don't try things on your own Kagome. We only want what is best for you."

He captured her lips in a kiss and she sighed in bliss. He deepened the kiss and she moaned into his mouth. She brought her arms up to his neck and tangled her hands in his silvery hair. One of his arms was rubbing in circles between her wings, soothing her pain, while the other was on her lower back. She sighed in bliss and tightened her embrace to pull him against her body. His arm on her lower back caressed his way down to her butt and pulled her up against him. 'Almost...' She moaned again, wrapped her legs around his waist and grinded into him. He moaned at the feeling and returned the favour. She smiled against his lips while she massaged his scalp. 'I have him now...' He lowered her to the ground, careful of her wings and began to undress her. She moaned again and began to undress him.

"You will not escape your punishment this way my mate."

'Shit.'

Hahaha, evil? Yes I am. I think it was funny though. Couldn't resist writing it. It's strange, I was thinking of this story as an one-shot, but I'm still getting idea's. I have a nice end-idea in my head.... Nice... not really.... More like evil.... But hey, never said I wasn't. Don't know if I'm going to write it though. Would be fun to experiment with....

Thank you to the ones who reviewed and read my story... and gil.... I'm gonna write the essay you asked of me, okay? Asking me if I have still have any idea's for her story.... Tsss... sighs one essay-length-mail coming up.... ;)

If any of you need idea's, send me a mail, I'll be happy to help. Only condition is that you give me some credit if you use some idea that is mine. Reasonable don't you think?

Ow yes, it still goes... want to use this? Okay, tell me and give me some credit and you can use it. for more info, see my bio.

bows

Arigato Minna-san

Ja Ne.

Grz Aria-Chan


End file.
